


【赫海】 心生 02

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [19]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】 心生 02

（一）  
02  
东海觉得只是他的手指，就已经在把自己从中轴线向两边用力地劈，这才终于对一会真正要发生的插入畏惧起来。他在床上扭动着腰臀脚往上蹬，后庭又想把他的手指挤出去，却在收缩的时候吸附得更紧密。李赫宰由此腹肌一硬，性器自发站起来，他叹口气，一手俯上了自己高挺的肿胀，就正正抵到他穴口上，“你老实一点不然更痛”，声音里居然全是漠然，仰面躺下的人感到了下身前那一柱滚烫的威胁，只能停止了动作，忍受对方手指继续不管不顾地延伸，像是在故意地惩罚。李赫宰往里戳着，手指旋转了一下，李东海都感觉到指套下他的戒指在刮擦他的洞壁。他侧坐到他身旁，任他怎么抗拒地哭闹或扭躲，都不去看他的眼。李东海看到他脸上出神地毫无表情，仿佛在做无趣的流水线作业。气恼起来去推他的手，刚刚居然还说他很善良。  
趁他不专心他终于挣脱开来，忍着炽烈的洞口，艰难地够到了床头的润滑液。跪下来撅高了屁股，推出一堆来往穴口擦，冰凉却无法镇压这灼热，他自己根本也下不了手去插入去抚动。李赫宰看了一会他俯身下去的动作，他当然知道他后庭此时干燥红肿着，这才笑起来把他拉到腿上来趴住了，手指裹着油液，抹平了拨开折皱搅动着洞口往里推送，看着曲径幽深把外部的嫩肉都往里面吮吸，开合着是贪婪的。指头也不去远的地方，只在几厘米处缓慢地磨拭，他当然知道奇妙的触点在哪里，却只是浅尝辄止，连用力按摩都不愿意，听身下人被接近快感而不得的急切折磨得哼唧，先是之前剩下来的疼痛然后是适应以后的虚空，吼叫就变成了呻吟。身体也像一团蛇扭动缠绕自己。趴着的人抬头来看自己的脸了，李赫宰咧出端正的笑，又塞进两根手指在洞口旋绕。  
敏感的小穴瞬间又绞紧了指头，蠕动起来以适应侵略。他能感觉到它们在哪，一座小山一样起伏的横截面嵌入身下。李东海整个下体都热起来，前端的马眼也缓缓流出液体了。这人还是像在惩罚自己，换了一种更难以忍耐的模式。终于受不了这温水慢炖地折磨，他抬起上身反手过来拉李赫宰的健壮的手臂，动作却是引他向深处探索。李赫宰这才回神来看他眼里真的涌出泪水来烧得火红，是真实被欲望征服得等不及的模样了。他知不知道就是这眼光最是勾人，随便就能找出一大把人前赴后继。  
李赫宰想到这里心气不平，伸手顺着他脖子把他的脸按进被子里，下身手指也脱离出来。正当李东海疑惑空虚又要窒息之际，亟待填满的菊穴又被侵入得更深，这次却不是那人修长的手指，也还不是肿大的阳具，一个前端浑圆后端修长的东西被推了进去。还不等他反应，刚刚得以呼吸，耳边就听到了震动的嗡嗡。低沉的音色飘在耳边，“你第一次，我送你个东西。”哗啦一下，推开了开关。  
搅动不息，李东海大脑完全空了，酥麻从洞内越出来到阴茎头又随着脊柱传导到四肢，最后连头脑都麻痹了，一阵一阵的白光串联一片。撕开裂口，震动不绝，李东海开始在床上摇曳身体，一浪高过一浪的嘶吼化为呜咽，连绵不息。他整个人都开始充血泛红，刚刚被他印在脖颈的吻痕都变成紫红，李赫宰坐在一旁看他堕入性欲里上下起伏不能自拔，这人已全然将他忘记。他才细看起他表情，标致的五官扭在一起，咬着下嘴唇眼里含着水，那么无辜又委屈。李赫宰笑了。他听到李东海喉头的呻吟，没有营养的咿咿呀呀，他甚至听到了他下体发出咕叽的声音，淫浪也搅动在他甬道里。自己的性器就随着这声响而起落，他收了收核心肌，咬住嘴唇又出声说，你不要哼了哦。东海像才想起旁边有人一样，遏制不了地颤抖起来开始求他，眉头皱起来瞪着光亮的眼说前面难受，但是没说让他把后面停下来。李赫宰嘴角带笑，看这小孩终于渡过了不适，知道伸手自发去撸动了。他扣住了他手腕拽紧，也不去抚动自己硬得流水的阴茎，只欣赏着面前刚才还漂亮整洁的人扭曲的五官和激悦的身体，听他向淫糜妥协而向他求取。  
他手上不停地按动开关，调整震动的模式和频率，判断哪一个让他更难以抵御。在他忍受着身体悦动来牵自己的手的时候，还是甩开不去触碰他肿硬的阳具。他听他叫床的声浪越来越淫秽，甚至边哼边喊叫着痒，全然落入快感里失去了理智。前端开始激烈地分泌透明的液体。男孩自发震颤起来，腹肌阵阵收缩，就此阴茎喷薄出浊浪，在无人触碰的情况下，自由晃荡的性器前后摆荡在空中抛出一条液体的线。  
喘动不止里，意识才逐渐重新入驻，身体全然无法动弹，他听到抓住他手腕的人的声音柔和带笑地传递着一如预计、全然掌控，“你果然很敏感”。接下来李赫宰却不给他从高潮里恢复的空隙，扶着自己带好套的腥红器具，挤开了他翕张的穴口。阳具点点推动着跳蛋往未被触及的更深处顶去，李东海还未来得及哭，开关又再次被那人打开来。刚刚搅动不宁的甬道里全是液体，释放后后庭更加敏感被他深插而刺痛，从顶峰跃下的身体都还是不能收容对方的硬挺，粗壮撕开了穴沿，扯成薄膜滚着滑液还在扇动。却又要他承受下一轮的激浪搅扰，震荡到交接的耻骨都被动接收了战栗。他平躺着承受压榨，哑着嗓子喊他拿出去，又说是把那东西拿出去。眼里也是潮水，他看不清李赫宰的脸，只知道他全然不理会地往深处撞击。一下一下，享受着撕裂紧致甬道和前端不时碰触到震动的双重快意。控制着自己不闷哼出声，腹肌跟臀肌都随着出入的动作张弛，汗水滴滴甩落到李东海脸上。  
潮动一浪高过一浪，大腿肌肉都开始战栗，他发现从遇到他开始一直颤动，全然不是对手。快感和疼痛交互蚕食肢体和神经，周身已经无力，脑子跟下体一起麻木到鼎盛处绽放出花来。他的手还在揪扯自己胸口的肉，另一手不顾自己疼痛地也紧捏着洞边的臀肉，白嫩的皮肤被摩擦到嫣红。李赫宰俯下一点身体，看他鲜嫩的穴口被撑开了却红肿，深红的囊袋拍到他臀上，鲜明对比，刺目激得他更无法停息。天然的骚，非常的紧，细肉的触手从里面包裹抚慰他，下面真的是一张嘴，使劲的攥紧了吸取。他脸上没有笑意，歪了头散开眼神，边重喘着边打桩不停。直没入到最深处，感受拥塞和吸附带来的快意。次次剥离的时候正好蹭到身下人的敏感之处，他其实无意再为他递送快感，只是李东海实在太鲜嫩青涩，不久间竟然就高调地叫着又泄了出来。喷溅到床单上，斑斑点点。  
李东海不知道跟他做了多久，只知道最后一次把自己推到跪下的时候，他大腿跟小腿都在打颤，小穴因为持续地高频震动已经失去了弹性，跳蛋自然滑落下来。李赫宰随着那震动的脱离又一举顶到深处停下来，俯身拨开他的牙齿，把椭圆的球送到嘴里提着让他舔。李东海感到后面逐渐失去了知觉，下意识拿手去摸，转到面前是鲜亮的血，他果然被撕裂了。身后的人看得更为清晰，却比刚才撞得更猛烈，不停地入肉刮擦，频率那么快，无意识地又把自己往喷涌的潮水里面带。他知道自己被玩坏了。  
李东海是被早晨客房服务的送餐唤醒的，他想转身致谢才发现全身酥痛，缓了许久这才看到床头柜上李赫宰写在酒店便签上的留言，只几个字，列了药物的名称，再让他养半个月，清淡饮食。字迹同纸面一样干净，更没有留电话。  
他嘴角抖动着勾上来又落下。字条上面压着的盒子里是昨天用在他身上的紫色跳蛋。  
眼里又被那嫣紫灼烧，甚至后庭麻痹中也开始紧缩，大概是想到今天凌晨它还在穴里的时候，李赫宰是如何执意推着它在血肉中搅动不宁。他一边玩弄着自己却一边接起电话来，声音是突然间地和缓，震动声中李东海听到他说，你明天早上回来我就陪你。他知道这是他接触不到的温柔。  
而李赫宰挂下电话，就又插入自己渗着血的身体。


End file.
